Wild Edge Serge
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30846 |no = 1459 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 148 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 23, 94, 99, 104, 109 |normal_distribute = 13, 15, 26, 18, 15, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 23, 26, 29, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119 |bb_distribute = 10, 4, 3, 12, 4, 3, 21, 17, 12, 7, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 23, 26, 29, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |sbb_distribute = 9, 4, 3, 10, 4, 3, 18, 15, 9, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 23, 26, 29, 32, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |ubb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 3, 9, 4, 3, 3, 15, 11, 8, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An assassin who served a lion demon and their daughter. Born in another world, he was originally an ordinary acrobat who adapted his skills for combat in order to survive in Ishgria. After receiving the patronage of a half-lion, half-divine demon that was tolerant of other races, he rescued his master's daughter in the chaos of the lion demon clan's defeat. He also began a journey to Grand Gaia in order to aid her in claiming vengeance, but he encountered an Elder Summoner along the way who had come to search for the daughter of the dragon demon clan's leader. He is said to have fallen at the end of their desperate battle. |summon = So I'm able to visit this world again... I'll work to repay you for calling me here. I'm a man who pays his debts, after all. |fusion = Enough, stop already! It scares me just to think of what you're going to ask of me. |evolution = | hp_base = 5012 |atk_base = 2145 |def_base = 1696 |rec_base = 1812 | hp_lord = 7166 |atk_lord = 2903 |def_lord = 2306 |rec_lord = 2443 | hp_anima = 8058 |rec_anima = 2205 |atk_breaker = 3141 |def_breaker = 2068 |def_guardian = 2544 |rec_guardian = 2324 |def_oracle = 2187 |rec_oracle = 2800 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Divine Spin |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, considerably boosts critical damage & hugely boosts BC, HC drop rates |lsnote = 100% crit damage & 20% BC, HC drop rate |bb = Demise |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, enormously boosts own BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & boosts Atk, Def of Earth types for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 50 BC, 50% efficacy, 60% Crit & 80% Atk, Def of Earth types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 640 |sbb = Conclusion |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe (consecutive uses boost damage), fills own BB gauge to max, boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 500% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 80% self Atk, Def, 60% self crit & 50% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 800~2300 |ubb = Raven Specter |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk and critical damage for 3 turns, adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk and critical damage, 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Viridian Pulse |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts critical damage & 30% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 50% critical damage |evofrom = |evointo = 30847 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Earth Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Dragon Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Karl's Origin |addcatname = Serge1 }}